The Yukata
by triniwriters
Summary: Gift to Yuki-aka-Yume. Summary: Sasuke admits his feelings in very unusual circumstances. Contains: Undressing/Slight Nudity, yaoi and a bit of fluff. Not overly smutty, but contains sweet, romantic overtones.


A/n: This is just a random one shot for one of my friends**, ****Yuki-aka-Yume**, who wrote me a really wonderful review for my story, My Past and Present: It's all the same. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Merci beacoup!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T for fluff and puff

Summary: Sasuke admits his feelings for Naruto in very unusual circumstances. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Yukata**

Naruto was super excited! Because today was the day! Today was the Ramen Festival (I just made that up). Naruto thought that the wonderful Ramen Festival should be celebrated everyday of the glorious year. Putting his hands in his orange pockets, he strolled into Sakura's Store, and with a cute smile that could make even the toughest girls swoon, he sashayed up to the counter and waited for Sakura.

"SAKURA! Come on! It's me, NARUTO!" Naruto yelled, after three minutes of extreme patient waiting.

"I'm COMING YOU MORON! CAN"T YOU GIVE ME A DAMN MINUTE?" Sakura replied haughtily, her short pink hair bobbing up and down as if to express annoyance.

"Good Morning to you too Sakura-chan!" Naruto said after a while, his lips curled in amusement as he sat in the pink and black leather stool by the counter. In the back, Naruto could vaguely see the different assortment of fabrics and cloths lined up on racks against the pink and purple walls. He then heard Sakura's whispered mutterings in the background, perhaps talking to her assistant seamstress, Mai.

Finally, Sakura re-emerged from the back room and with a casual flip of her hair, she proceeded to fix Naruto with a hard dark glare.

"You know, baka, you are too loud in the mornings," she muttered, Naruto's cute smile making her blush slightly. She had forgotten how handsome and hot Naruto had grown up to be. He was all tanned out and tall, with nice lithe muscles. His clothes, albeit a little too bright, hugged his body in all the right places and showed off his exquisite figure.

"You know you love me Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in utter happiness.

"Bleahhhh….you know I do baka. I have your yukata for the festival by the way. I still can't believe Konoha even celebrates Ramen. It's not even that great," Sakura insulted lightly, a playful smile gracing her pale features.

"Humph! It's the best food known to man and woman and you know it! Besides, it's a great excuse to just hang out you know, Sakura. You are coming right?"

"Well of course I am coming. Rock Lee is almost as excited as you are and he sent me a bouquet of flowers and an invitation yesterday. How can I resist?" Sakura smiled and blushed slightly just thinking of her future boyfriend.

"By the way, Naru, is Sasuke coming?"

"I don't know. I asked him ,and all I got was a 'Hn' in response. He is such a bastard anyway. My offer still stands and he knows it. So he'll come if he wants. Do you think I can see the yukata now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right, sure. Here you are. Do you want to try it on?"

"Nah, its ok. I'll try it on later, thanks. You're the best Sakura-chan! I got to go though. I promised Sasuke I'd return the scrolls I borrowed from him," the blond replied.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight for the festival."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!

Naruto cradled the package containing his yukata to his chest as he made his way to the Uchiha Mansion. He and Sasuke had barely spoken over the past week. There were so many missions and paperwork to be done, and Tsunade wanted to ensure that he was training well for the role of future hokage. With a little skip in his step, he excitedly walked up to the door and knocked enthusiastically and loudly on the large oak doors. After a few minutes of intense knocking and yelling, the door finally opened to reveal a tired and cranky Uchiha.

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke lazily asked, without even inviting Naruto in. The Uzumaki smiled and invited himself in the house. He put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and tugged on the Uchiha's blue-black bangs.

"I brought your scrolls for you. Thanks for letting me borrow them," Naruto said, throwing himself a little ungracefully on Sasuke's pristine white and cream sofa. He placed Sasuke's scrolls on the table and looked at the emotionless Uchiha as he simply stared right into Naruto's blue eyes.

"What's wrong baka? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked, getting up from his comfortable position and strolling over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…? Are you in there? Please don't tell me you fell asleep standing up…"

"Dobe."

"He Lives!" Naruto said jokingly, and playfully punched Sasuke on the shoulder.

"I don't see why you had to come over so early. You know how I hate mornings…" Sasuke sighed thoughtfully as he walked over to the sofa.

"I don't really get the difference Baka, you hate mornings, evenings, night time…you're just cranky 24/7," Naruto answered, sitting down near Sasuke.

"Whatever. What 's in the bag?"

"Huh?..Oh, this is my Yukata to wear to the festival tonight. Sakura made it for me and she didn't even charge me for it! Isn't she awesome?" Naruto said, smiling. He leaned back and made himself more comfortable. His eyes shifted to he could see Sasuke a little clearer.

Naruto sighed. Sasuke looked absolutely gorgeous even with his hair all mussed up and his shirt looked a bit lopsided. His lips were pressed in a thin line. They didn't look all that kissable, but Naruto was sure that they would taste just fine.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had accumulated between them.

"You."

"What about me?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, and decided that it was best not to bother Sasuke with his hopeless infatuation.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the Ramen Festival tonight," he lied…even though he had wanted to ask the Uchiha again if he was even planning to come.

"I don't know. Why would I want to go to such a dumbass festival anyway…"Sasuke trailed, not bothering to look at Naruto.

"You didn't need to pull all that attitude on me, Sasuke, I was just asking. I had better go. Neji and Kiba are coming with me tonight, so I should probably go check on them," Naruto said finally. As much as Naruto adored Sasuke as his best friend, he knew when he behaving like an utter arse, and today was a day of celebration and fun, and the stuck up Uchiha was not going to ruin this day for him.

Naruto got up to leave, when a pale hand wrapped around his slim wrist in a gentle, but firm grip.

"Do you need something?"

"Try it on."

"What?"

"Try on the yukata. I want to see it…please," Sasuke said, adding the "please" as an afterthought.

Naruto, not accustomed to politeness that had accosted Sasuke's voice, felt the need to oblige Sasuke's odd request.

"Ok. I'm gonna use your bathroom. Gimme a sec," Naruto said. However, the pale hand refused to budge and as Naruto tried to shake him off, the hand just got tighter and tighter.

"Sasuke, you need to release me you know," Naruto said playfully.

"You can change right here," Sasuke said huskily.

"In front of you?"

"We've done it before."

"Yeah, missions and stuff. This is different," Naruto protested softly.

"This isn't any different, Naruto. Can you just do it, for me…"Sasuke said, a strange hint of pleading entering the brunette's voice. Naruto attributed to the lack of sleep and extreme crankiness and sighed. He might as well do it for Sasuke quickly and go on his merry way.

"Fine. But I'm still gonna need my both hands." Naruto's hand was released instantly and he began unbuttoning his black shirt, letting it slip gracefully off his shoulders, to reveal an expanse of exposed tanned flesh. Sasuke's black eyes continued to follow Naruto's movements as he hooked his thumbs on the edges of his orange track pants and pulled them down. Naruto then kicked off his shoes and rummaged in the bag to find his yukata.

Sasuke was completely entranced during Naruto's innocent striptease. The blond was now only clad in his black and white boxers and a pair of white socks.

"Aha!" Naruto exclaimed as he finally managed to pull out the delicate item of clothing from the packaging. He felt the soft fabric in his hands and marveled at how beautiful it looked. It was baby blue, which perfectly matched Naruto's eyes, with white flowers and lilies embroidered neatly on the ends. As Naruto was about to put in on, Sasuke grabbed his both wrists hastily and stopped his movements.

"Let me put it on for you," Sasuke said slowly…and sexily.

Wait…what?...Sexily…Since when is Sasuke being all…flirty, Naruto thought. The blond knew that he wasn't the smartest or the brightest out there. But he certainly knew a thing or two about common sense…and his common sense told him that Sasuke was flirting with him.

"Ok"

Sasuke took the blue yukata from Naruto, allowing their fingertips to brush gently. Sasuke thought he couldn't stand it anymore. Here was Naruto, almost naked, in front of him…so cute…so innocent…and could be his. He immediately flung the yukata on the sofa and brought his lips to brush gently against Naruto's red ones.

He was met with no resistance…but with no compliance either. As he was about break contact…Naruto wrapped his fingers on the material of Sasuke's shirt and brought them even closer together. He parted his lips so Sasuke's tongue could investigate and explore his warm caverns. The kiss was sweet and innocent and everything Naruto could ever hope for.

Soon enough, Sasuke's gentle kisses became slightly rough and heated and they were both clawing at each other with growing need and desire. The blond's knees soon gave out, leaving the couple to crumple to the floor, Sasuke on top of Naruto…kissing and touching every inch of his skin. Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulders, neck…all down to his abs…sometimes sucking at the most sensitive spots and leaving bright purple and red marks.

"You taste so good Naruto…" Sasuke trailed softly, his voice thick with his desire, as Naruto arched up in complete ectasy.

"You…aren't…hmmm….too bad yourself," Naruto replied…a little breathless from their heated make out session.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Sasuke admitted, the brunette still on top of the blond, looking down into those deep cerulean eyes one could get lost in.

"Really?" Naruto said, trying to sound calm and cool, even though his thoughts were the exact opposite. Here he was, all wrapped up in Sasuke's arms…the one that he loved so much…and he was actually reciprocating his feelings. The blond felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and he sighed with contentment. Sasuke's pale arms were wrapped protectively around his naked torso, with his chest to his back (Naruto's) against the brunette's chest. The hard floor was soon becoming uncomfortable and Naruto squirmed a bit in Sasuke's embrace.

"Um…Sasuke..I need to get up. My sides are beginning to hurt," Naruto said lowly, not wanting to destroy the mood.

"Hn." Sasuke then gracefully rose from the floor and lent his hand to help Naruto who gratefully accepted his act of chivalry.

Naruto then proceeded to put on his clothes, once again, with Sasuke's obsidian orbs staring and studying his every move…the yukata forgotten.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You do feel the same way about me, right?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Well…it depends on how you feel about me Sas."

"I love you," was Sasuke's simple and open admission…and with this, Naruto froze. Love? Love?

"Erm…what?" Naruto replied ineloquently and a bit shakily.

Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto's shoulders and forced the blond's body to flush closer to his. He tipped his forefinger under Naruto's chin and brought the tanned boy's gaze to meet his.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. I feel more for you than I feel for myself," Sasuke declared, a small pink blush fighting a way to his cheeks. Naruto felt as though he couldn't breathe. His love, his crush, his infatuation…loved him…love….

"I love you too Sasuke. I always did…and always will…" Naruto honestly replied, and brought his hand to cup Sasuke's cold cheek and lean in for another kiss.

Taken by surprise at Naruto's sudden show of boldness, they once again melted into another passionate kiss…and some excessive touching.

Finally pulling away, Naruto straightened his clothes and put the yukata back in the bag.

"Will you be coming, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"To what?"

"To the festival, you baka. Surely you don't want me to be accompanied by Neji and Kiba…all alone..?" Naruto coyly replied, a playful smile returning to his bruised lips. Sasuke frowned visibly.

"I will be there," Sasuke answered with a tone of finality.

"Good!" Naruto exclaimed, his hands clapping in excitement, "I will see you tonight, Sasuke…I love you."

"I love you too."

()()()()()()()()~+~++~+~++~()()()()()()

A/n: Daz it. Not smutty or anything. Just some nice yaoi sweetness. Sorry for any errors, I did not really check over.

Please review 3


End file.
